It is known that it can be difficult and time consuming to train horses, for example in regard to attempting to train a horse to acquire correct balance, for instance regarding controlling raising of a horse's head.
A first known harness for controlling raising of a horse's head is a harness called a "standing martingale". This comprises a leash having first and second end portions. The first end portion has a terminal loop through which a headband of bridle means will pass. The second end portion is positionable under the horse and has a terminal loop through which a girth will pass. A neckstrap can support the leash, so as to prevent the leash hanging too low. The standing martingale is independent of the reins to the horse's head. A second known harness for controlling raising of a horse's head is a harness called a "running martingale". This comprises a leash having first and second end portions. The first end portion is forked to provide first and second side leashes, each of which terminate in a respective ring through which a corresponding rein will pass so as to enable the ring to run along the rein. The second end portion, which is unforked, is positionable under the horse and has a terminal loop through which a girth will pass. A neckstrap can support the second end portion to prevent that portion hanging too low.
An object of the present invention is to provide a harness that can be used to provide improved training of a horse, for example regarding balance of the horse, behaviour of the horse, and accelerated training of the horse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a harness which can be used with a snaffle bit.